True love speaks:a Vaughn x Chelsea fanfic
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Vaughn loves chelsea, but will his feelings overtake personality? A 10 chapter story of their life together. Through trials and tribulations. Rated t for future language.
1. Chapter 1: The Blue Feather

**Hey Everyone! This is my first chapter of what I hope to be a reletivly long story. This is the story of Vaughn and Chelsea, starting from around... maybe Chelsea's 3rd year on the island. The chapter title really says it all, and I hope you enjoy! More to come! **

Chapter 1: The Blue Feather

**Normal POV**

Chelsea walked out of the stable on that warm and early Tuesday morning. Her puppy, Fred, ran around happily as she shoved her hands into her short's pockets. She sighed and breathed a breath of the fresh mid-morning air and walked towards her house, she watched as the island carpenter, Gannon, pounded a shingle onto the new roof.

"Hey Gannon, here early I see!" Chelsea called out. Gannon looked up from his work.

"Got up early, any other explanation?" he said in his deep voice. He reached his hand out, and his 7 year old daughter, Eliza, handed him a bunch of nails as Gannon returned to his work. Chelsea picked up Fred and placed him on her shoulder. Then she walked towards Zeus, her horse. Climbing onto the large saddle she slapped the reigns and rode off towards the bridge to Verdure Island.

Vaughn, in the meantime was busy stocking animal feed at Mirabelle's. Her daughter Julia came in with another cartful. Vaughn took one look at the new stack and groaned.

"I know you're busy, but mom just made a whole lot more. This is the last of it," Julia said. Vaughn placed a chicken feed container on the shelf.

"I'm on it," he sighed. Julia smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Just then, the bell rung above the door. Vaughn turned around eagerly, hoping to find Chelsea, but instead found Elliot, coming to do his morning shopping. His sister, Natalie, followed behind him.

"Morning," Vaughn said in his normal, emotionless voice. Elliot nodded in response and continued to select the goods he needed, then he proceeded into the back room where the animals were kept. Vaughn went back to his work, stacking animal feed onto the shelf. The bell rang above the door again, and Vaughn turned, tipped his black and orange cowboy hat to Felicia, Elliot and Natalie's mother.

"Good morning Vaughn," Felicia said.

"Good morning to you too, can I be of service?" Vaughn asked.

"No thank you, I'm just looking for Elliot and Natalie," Felicia said.

"They are in back staring at sheep," Vaughn said. Mirabelle came out of the kitchen and smiled at Felicia. Vaughn sighed, he knew that they would begin talking, and that meant extra work for him. He climbed down the ladder and went behind the counter, just to make sure Mirabelle's opened on time.

Outside, Chelsea got off of Zeus and opened the saddle bag. Fred jumped onto the ground and ran circles around her. While tying up Zeus to the post by the door, she heard someone say,

"Good morning Chelsea!"

Chelsea turned around to find her friend, Alisa.

"Hey Alisa, what are you doing out here?" she asked, taking off her rucksack and reaching in to pull out a bag of wool, a container of porridge, and that day's shipment of eggs.

"Nathan needs some seeds. I saw you over here and wanted to say hi before stopping by Chen's," she said. "What are you doing? Visiting you know who?"

"Yes Alisa, I'm visiting you know who," Chelsea said sarcastically.

"You two are so cute together!" Alisa squealed. Chelsea sighed.

"Alisa, we are just friends, I'm bringing him breakfast, he works so early,"

"Well, good luck, see you later!" Alisa said, running off towards Chen's. Chelsea laughed and put the goods under one arm, then, she went inside

"Breakfast delivery!" Chelsea called out as she walked in the door. Vaughn looked up at her and gave a faint smile. Chelsea put her hands on the counter and pulled up a stool, so she was eye level with Vaughn.

"Good morning to you too Chelsea," he said. Mirabelle walked in from the back room, smiled at Chelsea, and then went into the kitchen.

"So, how long till your break?" Chelsea asked. Vaughn looked at the wall clock.

"3 hours, sadly. I don't get off till 10:30; you of all people should know that!" Vaughn said.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Chelsea replied. Fred jumped up on the counter and stared up eagerly at Vaughn. In turn, he picked up the puppy and rubbed him behind the ears.

"So, when my shift ends, wanna go for a walk on the beach? Have some lunch maybe?" Vaughn asked. Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"Meet me outside at 10:30, I'll be waiting," he said.

"I'll be there," she said. Fred jumped down and followed Chelsea out the door.

"You work too hard at being cool Vaughn," a voice from no where said. Vaughn looked up and saw Julia sitting in the place where Chelsea was. "We all know you are madly in love with her!"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Sadly…" she began "Ok, listen, I have something that I think will help in winning her heart, when you use it is up to you," Julia opened the small trunk by her foot. Vaughn leaned over the counter to see what she had. Julia raised a blue feather in front of his face.

"Give this to Chelsea," she said. Vaughn began to sweat. Then he slowly reached out and took the feather. "It's nothing to be scared about Vaughn, you'll know when the time is right," Julia said, standing up. "Be sure to tell us everything, and we'll help in anyway possible," she said. Then she walked off to the back room, taking her basket of feed with her.

10:30 came quickly and Vaughn set the register key in the counter drawer and began to leave the building.

"I'm leaving!" he called out. Mirabelle poked her head through the door and nodded.

"Thanks for your help today Vaughn, have a good trip home," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Chelsea was sitting outside the door waiting when Vaughn walked outside.

"I'm not going to ask how long you've been here," Vaughn sighed.

"About 10 minutes, I packed us a picnic lunch!" Chelsea replied. Vaughn smiled at his bride-to-be. But at that moment, with Chelsea smiling up at him, he knew she was the one for him.

**Vaughn's POV **

I don't know how long I've been in love with Chelsea. Whether it was when we first met, with her cheery attitude, to the way she loves spending time with animals like I do. But when Julia came to me that afternoon with the blue feather for Chelsea my heart sank and rose at the same time. The sweat and stammering that followed was a result of this. Julia has always cared for me. She understands I came from a background filled with pain. But if there was one thing she knew, it was romance. Now if only she could have the courage to propose to her OWN boyfriend… I didn't care about Julia's love life as I watched my beautiful Chelsea run in front of me, hair up in a ponytail, and her red bandana that was usually on her head, was around her wrist. She swung the picnic basket around and around, turning every few seconds to be sure I was still following her.

"COME ON VAUGHN!" she called out upon reaching the bridge that led to Sprout Island. "QUIT BEING SUCH A SLOWPOKE! OUR LUNCH IS GETTING COLD!" I sped up slightly, and met her at the bridge, wrapping my gloved fingers in hers. The way she smiles at me makes my heart pump… hard. I blush, and am forced to pull my hat even farther down my face to cover it up. Chelsea didn't mind, she seemed happy that we were together. And soon, I hoped, she would be mine forever.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Vaughn! Look!" I called out later that afternoon. "A seashell!"

I came running back over to the blanket where Vaughn was laid on his back, his hat by his side, and his hands behind his head. His hair was flat down for the first time I have seen, and he sat up as I ran over towards him. He took the shell from me and examined it as its unique glimmer shined in the afternoon or almost evening sun.

"You can have it!" I said. "I know these are your favorite kind!" she said happily.

Vaughn examined the beautiful shell. Then, while putting his hat back on, he put it away in his pocket.

"Thank you Chelsea," he said. "This will be a cherished treasure for me,"

I smiled, and turned towards the setting sun.

"Isn't it pretty Vaughn?" I asked.

Vaughn looked up at the many colors in the sky and sighed, I watched as he stared at the seashell, then he looked up at me. He patted his hand next to him, as a sign of him wanting me to come sit with him. He hugged his knees when I sat down.

"Chelsea?" he asked. I looked towards him. "I just want you to know how much I respect you, you run a farm all by yourself, you take care of nature, it's kind of cool,"

"Vaughn, thank you," I replied happily.

"Do you respect me too?" Vaughn asked. I turned back from staring at the setting sun.

"Of course I do Vaughn!" I said. Vaughn was silent.

"Hey Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Ask away," I said. Vaughn was shaking. So he leaned over and kissed me. I blushed; my eyes open wide to what was going on.

"I love you, but I'm not good at the whole, romance thing… can we, uh, go somewhere less public?"

Still dazzled from Vaughn's romantic gesture, I nodded. Vaughn picked up the picnic basket, took my hand, and before he knew what was happening, my lips were against his. Vaughn's purple eyes opened wide.

"I don't like owing people," I said after breaking away. Vaughn gave a faint smile.

**Normal POV**

Back at Chelsea's farmhouse, Chelsea set a bowl of porridge in front of Vaughn.

"It's getting late, are you sure you'll be able to make it home?" she asked.

"I can always stay at the inn for the night and leave early tomorrow morning," Vaughn said. "Besides, I haven't asked you that question yet."

"Ok, what is it you wanted to know?" Chelsea asked, sitting down at the table across from Vaughn.

"I know it's kinda sudden, but there's one thing I know for certain. I'm really, really, in love with you, more emotions flood through me than ever whenever I hear you call my name! I don't know why I feel that, and I know I'm not a people person… but…"

"Vaughn?"

Vaughn got up and walked closer to Chelsea. Then slowly getting down on one knee he said.

"I only ask for one thing…"

"Vaughn…" Chelsea's bright blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Chelsea, I present this blue feather, to you, as a proposal to marriage," Vaughn said while pulling the blue feather out of his pocket. Tears trickled down the front of Chelsea's face. She took the feather from Vaughn. Then she jumped into his arms.

"Oh yes, yes I will Vaughn!" she said, hiccupping from the tears that were running down her face. Vaughn broke out into a huge smile, the biggest he'd ever given anyone.

"I want to tell someone, will you come with me?" Vaughn asked taking Chelsea's hands. Chelsea nodded and hugged Vaughn.

"I'd do anything with you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

**You have reached the end of Chapter 1, if you enjoyed this installment of my fanfic, please leave a review, if you hated it, please leave a review, if you are a robot, don't leave a review. I don't want to be taken over. Chapter 2: The Wedding will be out in a week. I already have it typed, but I feel like waiting to see if you like it in the first place. Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**YAY Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to all of my reviewers, this really helped. I hope you'll like it! **

Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Vaughn's POV**

I knocked on the door of Mirabelle's house that evening. Mirabelle came to the door.

"Vaughn, what are you doing here so late? I thought you'd have… left… by… now…" Mirabelle slowed down when she saw Chelsea holding my hand.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I'll get Julia," Mirabelle said. We stepped inside. It was so different without the bustle of people doing their shopping.

"WHAT!?" Mirabelle and Julia screeched later after everything had been explained.

"You heard me, Chelsea and I are,"

"No we heard what you said," Julia said. "I just can't believe that… YOU… would get MARRIED!"

"I know I can't really believe it either," I said.

"VAUGHN don't talk about Chelsea like that!" Julia exclaimed.

"Sorry," I said. Mirabelle smiled.

"Well, I am happy for you!" she said. "When are you planning on having the wedding?"

"I think a week is enough time, don't you think Chelsea?" I asked.

"I think that's perfect!" Chelsea said. I smiled.

"And now he's smiling! What is the world coming to???" Julia cried, leaving the room.

"Don't worry she's just in shock, she'll calm down. I can't wait!" Mirabelle said. Chelsea laughed.

"But wait…" I began. "Wasn't it her idea in the first place?"

**Chelsea's POV**

A week passed quickly, Vaughn left the next morning, and even though I was alone for a few days, he came home on Sunday to surprise me. We planned everything out, and even though it would be a small wedding, we would be happy. _And that's all that matters_, I thought to myself, as Alisa helped me fasten my short netted veil on top of the bun in my brunette hair.

"Oh Chelsea, it's so exciting! Today's the day!" she squealed. I sighed and straightened out the skirt on my gown.

"Julia made me look like a priss… ugg…I can't go out there like this!" I cried.

"Don't worry, I can fix that," Alisa said. She was quickly removing and reapplying makeup, trimming the dress, tying bows, and then I watched as Alisa let the bun that had been resting on top of my head go and all of my shoulder length brunette hair tumbled and curled around my shoulders underneath the veil.

"Thank you for everything Alisa," I said.

"Chelsea, this is a once in a lifetime thing, and now, here you are! I can't let it go wrong," she said. "I also heard Vaughn tell Denny that he'll be home a little more often! He's doing that for YOU! Oh he's so sweet!" As she said this, I smiled at my image in the mirror. A knock on the door startled both of us.

"Hey Chelsea? Are you ready?" Vaughn's voice called out. I gasped and gestured for Alisa to leave.

"I'm ready," I said. Vaughn walked in and shut the door behind him. He had a white tux with his favorite black dress shirt under it. His hair was slicked back just slightly so his eyes were clearly visible. The faint smile on his face was just enough to send your heart flying.

"Oh Chelsea, you look so beautiful!" Vaughn said. He opened his arms to me and tears trickled down my face as I let myself take the offered hug.

"You don't look bad yourself Vaughn," I said. Nathan knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

"Guys come on, the wedding is about to begin," he said. Vaughn took my trembling hand, then staring at each other; we walked forward, never looking back…

**Vaughn's POV**

"We are gathered here to witness the wedding of Vaughn and Chelsea!" Alisa's voice called out. We walked down the isle, hand in hand. I heaved a sigh of relief and Chelsea just stared back at me.

"Vaughn, do you take Chelsea as your wife?" Nathan asked. I stared deeply into her glistening blue eyes, then squeezing her hands I said,

"I surely do," I said placing a diamond ring on her finger. A tear ran down Chelsea's cheek.

"And Chelsea? Do you take Vaughn as your husband?" Chelsea simply nodded.

"I do," she said, placing a matching ring on my finger.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. Vaughn, you may kiss your bride," Nathan said. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. Then I whispered something in her ear that made her break out into a huge smile. She leaned forward and kissed me back. Everyone in the church clapped as I took the hand of my wife.

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" Chelsea asked as soon as we were alone in the hallway.

"Of course I meant it Chelsea," I said. Chelsea smiled.

"I'm glad, I wasn't so sure," she said.

"Come on, everyone is waiting outside," I said.

Clapping pierced the normal silence that usually enveloped the church as we opened the doors and walked outside. The bright summer sun gleamed down on us and made our new diamond rings sparkle.

"Congratulations!" Everyone called out. Chelsea took the bouquet in her hands and tossed it backwards. Turning around she saw Natalie, had caught it.

"This was a great wedding wasn't it Chelsea?" I asked.

"I'll say," she responded. I stared at her, and knowing my wandering days were over, I kissed her again. This was not a mistake, and I knew it in my heart.

"We'll never be apart, that I swear to you Chelsea," I said. More tears rolled down her cheeks than ever. Then she kissed my cheek.

"I'll hold you to that," she said jokingly. Then she just walked off towards the boat home.

**Normal POV**

That evening, Vaughn set down dinner at Chelsea's spot.

"Ok, so, now that we are married, you can just call me Vaughn, nothing special, just Vaughn," he said. "But up until now I've just called you Chelsea, is there anything specific I should call you from now on?" he asked.

"Chelsea is just fine with me," Chelsea replied. Vaughn smiled.

"Then I'll stick with that," he said. Pushing back his chair, he took the empty bowl from Chelsea and setting it at the kitchen sink.

"Well, it's late, so I'm headed to bed, good night Chelsea," Vaughn said. Chelsea leaned back in her chair. She felt herself falling and before she knew it, Vaughn had caught it.

"Why don't you just get some sleep?" he asked. Chelsea nodded then got up and followed Vaughn into their room.

**We have no concluded Chapter 2 of True Love Speaks: A Vaughn and Chelsea Fanfic. Please leave a review with suggestions for the future, or just to say hey! Chapter 3: A Year Later, Big News will be out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Year Later, Big News?

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But finals are gruesome. So Here we are. Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Year Later. Big News!

**Normal POV**

"Chelsea, Chelsea, wake up, it's 6:00," Vaughn's voice rang out. Chelsea shoved her head under her pillow and groaned. "I made breakfast," Vaughn said. Chelsea slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, Vaughn was already dressed in his usual outfit.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up!" she said. When she finally had enough strength to sit up, she clapped her hand over her mouth, jolted out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. When Chelsea emerged, she was green in the face, and she looked terrible.

"Chelsea, is everything ok?" Vaughn asked.

"I'm fine, just been, drowsy lately, I'll be fine later," Chelsea sighed. Vaughn smiled and kissed her.

"Maybe that will wake you up a little more," he said. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold!" he said. Chelsea walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, resting her head in her hands. Vaughn set her breakfast in front of her. She picked up her spoon, swirling the porridge around the bowl unenthusiastically. Vaughn took notice of this and walked over to the other end of the table, setting his hands down.

"Chelsea, how bout this, rest today, you look like you aren't feeling too good, I'll handle the crops and animals, ok?" Chelsea set her spoon on the edge of her bowl. Vaughn seemed concerned about her health.

"But Vaughn," she started to complain.

"No buts Chelsea, you aren't feeling well, I can tell, just get some rest, ok? I'll come in with lunch later, if you feel up to it," A tear ran down Chelsea's cheek again.

"I understand," Chelsea said.

"Good, now go back to bed, I'll be home later, ok?" he said.

"Ok… I love you," she said. Vaughn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

Chelsea watched out the window as Vaughn let the animals out and began watering crops. Chelsea sighed. How she wished she could be out there with him. That's when she passed out all together…

**Chelsea's POV**

"Chelsea? Chelsea?" I heard Vaughn's loving voice say. "Chelsea? Are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes. Looking at the clock on my side of the bed I realized it was morning. "How could I have slept for so long? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I thought to myself.

"I came in and saw you fast asleep, are you feeling any better?" I slowly shook my head. Then I watched as Vaughn kneeled down next to me and felt my forehead.

"Vaughn, I don't know what is wrong with me!" I began, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm drowsy, sensitive, and irritable, I have been vomiting all morning…"

"Chelsea! You're really pale!" he cried, obviously ignoring everything I had just said. "Stay right here, I'm going to call the doctor, ok?" But at that point, I didn't even have the energy to nod. Before I could Vaughn was already dialing the number.

Shortly after, Vaughn came in, Dr. Trent from Mineral Town at his side. Vaughn kneeled down beside me again, and took my hand.

"It's going to just fine, I brought Dr. Trent," he said.

"Vaughn tells me you haven't been feeling well," Dr. Trent said. "I'm just going to take a look, ok?" Vaughn got up.

"Alright," he said. Then he went and stood against the wall. I noticed that he had a nervous expression. So I gave a faint smile to signify that I was alright, which seemed to do the trick.

**Vaughn's POV**

After numerous tests, Dr. Trent got up, and walked over to me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked nervously. Chelsea slowly sat up in bed.

"She's going to be just fine, you have nothing to worry about," Dr. Trent replied. "Congratulations Chelsea, you are pregnant!" My mouth dropped, and fast. She was PREGNANT? My wife! Chelsea giggled.

"R-Really????" I cried, unable to gather anymore words in my shock.

"From the looks of things, it'll be a strong healthy baby, the side effects she is experiencing are only temporary should pass in about a month or two. But until then take care of yourself, and call me if there are any problems," Dr. Trent said. I nodded quickly.

"Thank you Dr. Trent," I chocked out. Dr. Trent nodded and left. Then I sat down next to Chelsea and took her hand again.

"I guess that explains everything…" I said. Chelsea nodded.

"It does, doesn't it?" Chelsea sighed.

"Wow… I thought I'd never see the day," I said. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"That was a joke right?"

"I never said that," I said. Chelsea just laughed to herself then put her head back down and fell asleep as I turned out the light and left, leaving my wife and future child to sleep.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Chelsea, look at this!" Vaughn said. Chelsea walked over to where Vaughn was staring at baby clothes in Chen's store.

"Vaughn, the baby isn't due for another season! Why focus on that now?" Chelsea asked. Vaughn proceeded to look through the clothes.

"Because, the baby might come early, and we need to be prepared,"

"The baby will NOT come early Vaughn!"

"Precautions, it is what I live for."

"Fine, we can get the essentials, but that's it," Chelsea said pulling a wad of money from her purse. "ONLY the essentials," Vaughn began to take the money, but Chelsea held fast.

"Define essentials," he said.

"Crib, paint, blankets, one or two outfits, but that's IT!" Vaughn snatched the money.

"And lemme guess," he began.

"We need to agree on it!"

"I knew it…" he sighed.

"Sarcasm gets us no where, come on," Chelsea said, grabbing Vaughn's hand and leading him near the back. She stopped when she saw Charlie, Chen's son, putting cans on the shelf.

"Hey lady!" he said turning around. Chelsea laughed, that was Charlie's signature.

"Can we help in any way?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, you can hand me bags of apples, all from your ranch of course," Charlie replied. Vaughn shook his head.

"Chelsea what are you doing?"

"Helping Charlie, look, just keep heading back, and I'll meet you there ok?" Chelsea said.

"Ok, fine, but don't take too long,"

"5 minutes max." Chelsea said. Vaughn sighed and continued heading to the back of the store where the beds were kept.

"Thanks lady!" Charlie said when the last can was put on the shelf.

"No problem, see you later," Chelsea said. Charlie stopped her for a minute.

"Can I ask you something lady?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you getting fat???" he asked.

"If you want to put it that way," Chelsea sighed. Charlie laughed.

"Oh I get it, ok, and thanks again!" he said running towards the front of the store. Chelsea continued back where Vaughn was examining price tags on two different cribs.

"If you must know," he said without turning around to look at Chelsea, "the one on your right is the more expensive one, and that is the one I'm leaning towards buying," Chelsea's eyes opened wide.

"I swear you are a mind reader!" she exclaimed.

"It's also in my blood," he said turning around and kissing Chelsea.

"Now tell me…"  
"Why I'm thinking about the more expensive one?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes… please stop doing that," Chelsea sighed.

"Well, our baby isn't going to be in a crib for long, he or she will grow up eventually, then what are we going to do?"

"Sell the crib," Chelsea said, "Simple as that." Vaughn just shook his head.

"No, we turn it into a larger bed!" Vaughn said. The walls of the demo crib came down and went under the mattress. Then, it extended and made a child's bed.

"Impressive," Chelsea said, clapping her hands with an unimpressed rhythm.

"I know you aren't impressed…" Vaughn sighed. Chelsea stopped clapping.

"How much is it?" Chelsea asked.

"2000G, but for all this! It's so worth it!" Vaughn said happily.

"And the other one?" Chelsea asked.

"1000, but still…"

"Fine we'll get it," Chelsea said.

"Really?!" Vaughn cried.

"You seem excited about it, this is a new emotion for you Vaughn, I like it," Chelsea said. Out of impulse, Vaughn grabbed Chelsea in a bear hug.

"Um, squashing baby here, are you done?" Chelsea asked.

"Sorry," Vaughn said. Chelsea picked up a box for the crib and set it on the rolling cart she had gotten.

"What's next?" Vaughn asked.

"I only have so much!" Chelsea said.

"I know, but I mean," Vaughn began.

"We can come back another day, when I get my gender test results back from Dr. Trent," Chelsea said.

"You sent in for a gender test???" Vaughn asked.

"I need to know what color to paint the room, as well as what kind of clothes we need to buy," Chelsea said, "Don't worry, if you want to be surprised, I won't tell you, and I'll come shopping on my own," Vaughn pondered his wife's offer for a minute.

"I want to be surprised," Vaughn said.

"Good choice," Chelsea said walking up to the counter.

**Well thats about it. I promise to post soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: Our Family

**Hey Hey! Update! sorry it took so long, but I had mid-winter break, forgot to transfer the document! So here it is, a little gruesome... brith and all... but still, I think it tis cute. If you're wondering where Isaac came from, lets just say thats what I named my son in Harvest Moon. So ya. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Our Family!

**Normal POV**

Time seemed to be passing too quickly, that's what Vaughn was thinking as he watched Chelsea come outside that summer morning.

"Hey Chelsea, how are you feeling?" Vaughn asked, setting down the watering can and walking over to meet Chelsea at the edge of the large field.

"Much better physically, but mentally, kinda worried, the baby could come any day now!" Vaughn gulped.

"Any day?"

"Dr. Trent says I can deliver early if I want to, but I'm going to wait. It'll come when it's ready,"

"Nice word play," Vaughn said jokingly.

"I know you want to wait for gender, but I try," Chelsea said. "Besides, it's 1:00, I made lunch for us," Chelsea said.

"I'll come inside in a minute, I just need to finish up here," Vaughn said kissing Chelsea's cheek.

"Ok, I'll be back inside," Chelsea said. Vaughn watched as she walked away. Then he went back to harvesting and watering the tomatoes.

When Vaughn walked inside, there was a steaming plate of rice and a glass of water at his spot. Chelsea was standing at the kitchen counter, stirring a pot of porridge for the next day's breakfast.

"I hope you know that you're amazing," Vaughn whispered.

"So I've been told," Chelsea replied, banging the spoon on the side of the pot and turning the burner off. "Go ahead and eat, I just need to put this in the keep warm, and we are all set.

"I'd rather wait," Vaughn said. Just then Chelsea toppled over, clutching her swollen stomach.

"Chelsea! Are you ok???" Vaughn cried. Chelsea looked up at him, with pain in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down…" she said. Vaughn helped her up, and set her down in her chair. Vaughn's eyes widened.

"Vaughn, I think it's time…" she said quietly, biting her lower lip. Vaughn ran over to the phone and dialed the Inn.

"Hi can you connect me to Dr. Trent as quickly as possible? This is a crisis… No I can't hold... Fine, but hurry!" he said impatiently.

"Dr. Trent, house call or appointment?"

"House call,"

"Who is this??"

"It's Vaughn, listen, this is about Chelsea, please come quickly, I think her baby is coming…" Vaughn said.

"Get her to her bed, I'll be there as fast as I can," Dr. Trent replied. Chelsea watched as Vaughn thanked Dr. Trent, and then he hung up the phone.

"He'll be here soon, until then you need to be in bed," he said. Chelsea nodded and let Vaughn help her into the bed. A knock at the door startled Vaughn as he ran for it, opening the door and letting in Dr. Trent, Mirabelle, Natalie and Julia were there too.

"Thank god you are here!" Vaughn cried with relief.

"Vaughn, calm down, everything is going to be fine, just relax, ok?" Mirabelle said. Dr. Trent beckoned for Natalie and Julia to follow him to the bedroom. When they entered, Chelsea was breathing quickly and loudly, her face was covered in sweat.

"Chelsea, it's us, calm down, everything will be just fine," Julia said. Natalie took Chelsea's hand. Chelsea gulped, and then she started to cry.

"I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered.

"We are all here for you, don't worry," Julia said.

"Ok, I'm ready," Chelsea said.

Vaughn was outside pacing back and forth in front of Mirabelle.

"Vaughn, what did I say? There is nothing to be worried about!"

"I know… but I can't help be nervous! This is my child too!"

"Vaughn, breathe, ok? Chelsea will be just fine," Mirabelle said. Chelsea's scream was heard coming from the bedroom.

"Chelsea, please be alright!" Vaughn cried, beginning to go towards the closed bedroom door. Mirabelle grabbed his wrist.

"Vaughn…"

"Ok… I can wait…" he sighed sitting down in one of the chairs. Chelsea screamed again, and Vaughn heard Julia say,

"Chelsea, you are doing great, just a little more!" Vaughn began to cry a little bit. Then a baby's wail was heard. Vaughn bolted out of the chair and opened the bedroom door. He watched as Dr. Trent handed Chelsea the little baby.

"Vaughn, right on time, it's a healthy boy!" Dr. Trent said. "He was definitely ready, and I'm glad you called when you did. Mirabelle came into the room and she and Vaughn walked over to look at the little newborn.

"Oh Vaughn," Mirabelle laughed. "He looks just like you!" Vaughn brushed back the blue blanket that enveloped his son. Chelsea smiled.

"What should we name him?" Chelsea asked. The baby began to cry again. Vaughn smiled.

"I don't know…" he said.

"I'm partial to Isaac, you?"

"Isaac, I like it, has a nice ring to it," Vaughn said. The baby continued to cry.

"Then Isaac it is," Chelsea said. The baby stopped crying. Vaughn laughed.

"I think he likes it too," he said. Chelsea held out her arms to Vaughn, offering for him to hold his son. Vaughn took the little bundle and held him close.

"Oh, Isaac, you're so precious," he sighed. Julia smiled, Natalie laughed, Dr. Trent pulled out some paperwork from him suitcase.

"I know this is a precious moment and all, but we need to fill out birth certificate info," he said. Chelsea took the paperwork, and Mirabelle took Isaac from Vaughn.

"I need this by tonight, I leave for mineral town to turn in my reports, I'll be back next week," Dr. Trent said. "I can stop by on my way to the boat, is that ok?"

"Sounds great," Chelsea said. Mirabelle, Julia, and Natalie all were gawking over the baby.

"We'll have it by then," Vaughn said.

"Then I congratulate you both, and I'll see you tonight," Dr. Trent said picking up his suitcase and leaving the room.

"Chelsea, you did great," Julia said. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"I'll say. So, when will he be attending festivals?" Natalie asked.

"Soon we hope, maybe when he turns one," Vaughn said.

"That sounds reasonable," Julia said. "We will let you just spend some time with him, and maybe we'll see you again in the morning."

"Ok," Chelsea said. After Julia, Mirabelle, and Natalie left, Vaughn and Chelsea stared at their son.

"So, Isaac then?" Vaughn asked, breaking the awkward silence. Chelsea switched the arm she was holding Isaac in and looked at the birth certificate papers.

"Yea, Isaac," she said. Vaughn picked up the pen of the nightstand and began filling it out.

"What about a middle name?" he asked.

"Um, should he have one?"

"I don't know," Vaughn said. They pondered this for a minute.

"How about Ryan?" Chelsea asked.

"Isaac Ryan … I like it," Vaughn said continuing to write down info.

"He's so sweet," Chelsea said. Vaughn set down the pen and kneeled down to eye level with Chelsea and Isaac. Vaughn stared into the vibrant, lavender eyes of his son. "And he has your eyes," she said. When Vaughn got up, Isaac began to cry again.

"Aw, Isaac, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

Vaughn reached his arms out and Chelsea put Isaac into them, immediately he stopped crying, and attempted to move closer to Vaughn's chest. "He just wanted you to hold him! Aw, Vaughn, he really is your son!" Chelsea said with a laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"The lavender eyes, the need to be loved, come on; you can't say you haven't seen it!" Chelsea laughed.

"Now that you mention it…" Vaughn said staring down at his sleeping son.

"Look, Vaughn, I don't think our child is going to be a problem, even if you think he will be. He is a true gift, and you know it,"

"How'd you know?"

"Wife's instinct, you get it when you get married…" Chelsea sighed. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"And you haven't shown it till now because?"

"Pregnancy threw it off course,"

Vaughn handed Isaac back to Chelsea and rubbed his eyes.

"I think I need some sleep…" he sighed. "Long day, lots of stress…" Chelsea gave Vaughn a rude look.

"Lots of stress? You mean, for me right?"

"Yes Chelsea, for you," Vaughn said frantically.

"I thought so…" she sighed. Vaughn turned out the lights as Chelsea set her head down on the pillow, Isaac right beside her. Then he went over to the couch and lied down, resting his head on one of the small pillows.

**Vaughn's POV**

3 AM, a cry came from across the room, I jolted up, and when I was finally able to adjust to the darkness, I looked over at Chelsea, and surprisingly enough, Isaac had already stopped crying.

"You can go back to sleep now, I have it handled," Chelsea whispered. So I decided to just go back to sleep.

5:00 AM, I sighed because I knew it was time to get up. Sitting up and proceeded into the bathroom, where I got ready for my 1st official day as a father. Chelsea got up shortly after I began cooking breakfast. Her hair was in a tangled mess, and Isaac was still sleeping beside her. Chelsea stood up and picked up Isaac. Then she walked over to where I was.

"Good morning," she said cradling Isaac in one arm, leaving the other one to hug Vaughn.

"Good morning to you too," he said.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"The usual, toast with butter and strawberry jam, porridge, yours with cinnamon," he said. "I can't let you have all the fun," he said. Chelsea laughed.

"What about the fields?"

"Harvest sprites took care of the watering, and I let out the animals," Vaughn said without hesitation.

"Miracle worker," Chelsea said simply.

"So I've been told," Vaughn said. Chelsea gave him a glare.

"Saying that triggers bad things and you know it…" Chelsea sighed.

"For you maybe, not so much for me," Vaughn said turning the burner off and setting out plates.

"Only you can say that and not have horrid things happen, I'm just glad that it's finally Thursday,"

"What's so special about Thursdays?" Vaughn asked.

"You are home," Chelsea said.

"True."

"And we have a new family member."

"Also true," Vaughn said thoughtfully.

"And the last thing," Chelsea said pausing.

"What is the last thing?"

"We got married on a Thursday," Chelsea finished. "Every Thursday I feel we are just one week closer to another year together."

"And it falls on a Thursday this year," Vaughn said.

"Even better," Chelsea said kissing Vaughn's cheek.

**Yeah. Short, sweet. Update soon. Haha. Review plz! It keeps me writing (I haven't finished chapter 5 yet hehe) **


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding and A Gift!

_**YAY UPDATE! I had nothing better to do, this is a longer chapter, and another wedding takes place. Since in my game, after my wedding, the first to marry were Natalie and Pierre... well I won't say anymore, it's near the beginning anyways! So enjoy! And BTW, I didn't have enough room to write the REAL story title, so... yeah. K Read now! **_

Chapter 4

A Winter Wedding, Christmastime Comes!

**Normal POV**

Two seasons passed quickly. Isaac began teething around the time that winter started, and Vaughn started going to work again. Chelsea picked up Isaac, who was starting to show some features of her. Vaughn rubbed Isaac's head and he cooed happily. Chelsea kissed Vaughn's cheek and he was off. Setting Isaac back in his crib, she proceeded to make his breakfast. A knock on the door sent Isaac into a crying fit and caused Chelsea to drop her pan. After quickly cleaning it up, she grabbed Isaac and jogged over to get the door.

"Good morning Natalie, Pierre," Chelsea said wiping a bit of milk off of her shirt, and trying to balance Isaac, who was still crying, on her hip. "Come on in!" she said trying to cover up the fact that the kitchen was still a complete wreck. Pierre took one look at the kitchen and laughed.

"Looks like you've been working hard with cooking," he said.

"I try…" Chelsea sighed while brushing a stray hair from her forehead and setting Isaac back in his crib. Then, she offered Natalie and Pierre a seat.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked taking a seat herself.

"Well, we have been thinking," Natalie began.

"And we are taking a big step," Pierre continued.

"We are getting married!" Natalie finished. Chelsea stared at her guests. Then in a sudden burst of adrenaline she jumped out of her chair and hugged Natalie, both women squealed with joy and Pierre rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Chelsea said. Pierre coughed as a hint and Chelsea sat back down Natalie right after her.

"So when is the wedding?" Chelsea asked.

"We hope sometime next week, maybe Wednesday," Natalie said.

"So, do you and Vaughn want to come?"

"Absolutely!" Chelsea cried. "Oh Natalie, this is great!" Pierre took Natalie's hand.

"We don't want to waste any time, so we'll be going, Natalie and I need to tell everyone else,"

"Ok then, I'll be sure that Vaughn and I clear our schedules," Chelsea said. Pierre nodded and Natalie and Chelsea hugged again, then Natalie and Pierre began to leave.

"Oh, by the way, Chelsea, we need a ring bearer, do you think Isaac could do it?"

"Vaughn would have to carry him, but I sure that would be just fine,"

"Great! I'll call you later, ok? Maybe we can go shopping at Chen's!" Natalie said.

"I'd love that," Chelsea said. "Congrats you guys!" Chelsea said. Pierre and Natalie left the farmhouse after this. Chelsea sighed with happiness, then she made her way to the kitchen, where she proceeded to clean up.

Vaughn came home Tuesday night as usual. When he came in, Chelsea was already asleep. He looked on her nightstand and saw the wedding invitation. Chelsea groaned and sat up from the bright light that Vaughn turned on.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up," Vaughn said. Chelsea squinted in the light.

"It's fine, just dim it a little bit please," Chelsea groaned. Vaughn clicked the lamp and it dimmed. Chelsea smiled and rolled back over.

A week passed quickly, Chelsea woke up, ready for the wedding. She shook Vaughn awake, and as he stirred and finally sat up, Chelsea was turning on the light.

"Ug, what time is it?" Vaughn mumbled.

"6:30," Chelsea responded simply. Vaughn jolted out of bed and grabbed his hat. Chelsea stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, tux today genius," Chelsea said throwing Vaughn his blue suit.

"Why?"

"Natalie and Pierre's wedding, keep up!"

"It's not till 3!" Vaughn cried.

"Then be sure to change in time, get dressed, I'm going to let out the animals."

"Ok, ok," Vaughn said. He pulled his black shirt on and threw his vest on over that. Clean black pants, and his favorite brown leather boots. Clicking his belt shut around his waist, he ran outside. Chelsea was lugging wet material stone and wood through the fields, Fred close behind her.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"Feed the chickens, and check the rice supply in the fridge, I'll go to town if we are low. Oh yeah, Jule and Emmi need to be milked, and Abbi is ready to be sheared," Chelsea said setting her load down and pulled the milker and shears from her rucksack. Vaughn gave her a look.

"Fine, I'll handle the milking, but the rest is all you," Chelsea sighed breaking the silence. Vaughn took the shears from Chelsea.

"Fine by me, I'll be back," Vaughn said walking towards the barn. Chelsea picked up her load and continued to the supply shed.

Around 2:00 Vaughn came back from the fields, Chelsea had just put Isaac back in his crib when Vaughn entered.

"We are low on chicken feed, but fodder is in good supply, rice is relatively high, so we don't have to go shopping," he said closing the refrigerator.

"Ok, thanks," Chelsea said. She was tying her hair into the bun she wore when her wedding took place. Her maid-of-honor dress fit her perfectly.

"You look nice," Vaughn said. Chelsea smiled.

"You do too; oh by the way you know that Isaac is the ring-bearer, right?"

"As you've told me a million times," Vaughn sighed.

"Just making sure, yikes," Chelsea said. "Isn't he cute in his little tux?"

"He is," Vaughn said beginning to take his vest off and putting the suit jacket on.

"He really is your son, you two are so alike, in personality and in looks," Chelsea finished.

"Except for the hair," Vaughn said.

"That's what you get when you marry me," Chelsea said. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Chelsea's waist and kissed her.

"And I don't regret marriage at all," Chelsea put her head on Vaughn's shoulder. When they finally broke away, Chelsea handed Vaughn a carnation to put on his suit.

"All the people in the wedding are wearing them, men wear it on the suit, women wear it in the hair," she said. "The best man, Elliot, and the maid-of-honor, me, wear roses, to separate them from the rest. Isaac is wearing a carnation too," Vaughn smiled and picked up the rose from the nightstand.

"Then this belongs to you my lady," he said, in a mocking English accent, and putting the rose on top of Chelsea's bun.

"Thank you sir," Chelsea replied in the same accent. Vaughn held out his hand.

"Well, I believe we have a wedding to get to," he said in his normal, emotionless voice. Chelsea took her husband's outstretched hand and she picked up Isaac from the crib.

"Let's go then," Chelsea said.

**Chelsea's POV**

The wedding began promptly at 3, as planned; needless to say, it didn't go quite as well as it could have. I entered the church to find Natalie pacing up and down the hallway. Upon handing Isaac to Vaughn, and beckoning him to proceed into the prep room, I set my hand on Natalie's shaking shoulder. Natalie turned with a startled look on her face, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just me, and not someone else.

"Chelsea! Oh thank god it's you!" she cried. I sat Natalie down in the folding chair by the door.

"Natalie, Natalie, calm down, everything is going to be ok," I said.

"I don't know how you got through this! What if something goes wrong?! What if… what if…"

"Everything is going to be just fine Natalie! Don't let worries get in the way of what you are about to go through, Pierre, Elliot, Vaughn, Mirabelle, we are all here for you, if something goes wrong we will fix it," I said. Natalie sniffed and smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Thank you Chelsea," she said. Pierre came out of the dressing room and walked over next to Natalie. He was wearing his white tux with a red bow-tie his head was hat free. I got up and went over to the doors.

"Whenever you guys are ready," I said opening the door and closing it behind myself. Vaughn and Isaac stood next to Eliza, the flower girl, the men lined up on one side, the women on the other, and I watched as the wedding began with no issues. This wedding was surprisingly fancier than mine had been, and Vaughn seemed to agree by rolling his eyes every once and a while.

When it finally ended, I breathed a sigh of relief, nothing had gone wrong. Vaughn wrapped his arm around my waist, while balancing Isaac on his hip.

"Another successful wedding," he whispered. I nodded and sighed as she watched Natalie and Pierre get on the boat to Verdure Island.

"You know Julia caught the bouquet right?" I whispered back.

"Well I can't wait till her wedding," he said. I looked up at Vaughn with a confused expression. "She's like family to me, you know that."

"Right, I forgot," I sighed. Isaac stirred and began to cry. Vaughn handed the screeching baby to me, and he stopped crying immediately. Vaughn laughed. "Only Isaac will do that. It's like a guessing game,"

"No it isn't, besides, I'll carry him home, you got him all the way here," I sighed.

"What is he? A toy that we need to share?" Vaughn asked.

"You don't realize how wrong that sounded…" I sighed. Vaughn gave me a glare, then thinking about it for a second… he realized what I was actually talking about.

"Ok I get it, come on let's go home…" he said.

**Normal POV**

2 more weeks passed. Isaac had his 2 front teeth and a good deal of the baby molars by now. Everything was going just fine.

Chelsea tied the last bow on the fireplace garland, and stepped back to admire her work. Then, picking up Isaac from his crib, she set him in the handmade playpen that Gannon had made for Isaac shortly after he was born. Isaac giggled and picked up a green and red teething ring, then after sucking on it for about five minutes he began banging the side of the playpen with it. Chelsea, who had turned around to hang a wreath on the refrigerator, turned around to see what her son wanted. The door creaked open and Vaughn came inside, hat covered in snow, and bags under both arms. The scarf around that was usually around his neck was up around his mouth instead. Chelsea rushed over to take the bags from Vaughn, then setting them on the table; she walked back over to Vaughn, pulled his scarf back around his neck and kissed him.

"It is a killer out there, Taro is predicting a snow storm, so I'm going to feed the animals in advance," he said. Chelsea nodded, any opportunity for him not to see her surprise for him was good. Vaughn pulled the scarf back around his mouth, shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and went back outside. Chelsea picked Isaac up out of his playpen because he had begun to cry. She rocked him back and forth, and his wails stopped shortly after. Setting him back in his playpen, she walked over to the refrigerator and put the wreath back on the freezer door.

Vaughn came in about 30 minutes later. He took his hat and boots off at the door, shook the snow from his vest, and picked Isaac up out of his playpen. Isaac giggled and put his hands on Vaughn's face, laughing and giggling at the funny faces he was making his daddy give him. Vaughn laughed about this too. He walked into the kitchen, where Chelsea was making dinner.

"Everything is done," he said. "I even put rope between the barn and stable, just in case."

"Excellent," Chelsea replied taking a taste of the dish in the pan she was standing over.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Paella," Chelsea said simply. Vaughn smiled.

"Looks good," he said. "A warm meal on a cold night, you are a saint," Vaughn said.

"It's my job," Chelsea said. "Will you please set up a couple of plates? It's almost ready,"

"What is Isaac's dinner tonight?" Vaughn asked taking the plates Chelsea had set on the counter.

"Um, I think it's peas tonight, I also bought a crop masher from Taro, he told me that we could mash extra crops and turn them into baby food, then sell it when Isaac gets older.

"I think that's as good as an idea as any," Vaughn said, opening the drawer and pulling out 2 forks, 3 spoons, and 2 knives.

Chelsea switched off the burner, quickly moved the steaming Paella from the stove, pulled the cabinet open and tossed a jar of mashed peas to Vaughn, then in one more swift motion she kicked the door shut, pulled on her oven mitts, pulled muffins out of the oven and brought both dishes to the table, setting them on the 2 cork pads that were glued to the table. Vaughn set out the last napkin. Then he walked over to the playpen, picked up Isaac again and this time set him in his high chair next to the table. Isaac picked up the spoon that was on his plastic table, stared at it curiously, and then he began to bang it on the table, screeching with happiness. Chelsea reached out and opened the small jar on the high chair's building table. Then, taking the spoon gently from Isaac she began to feed him. Isaac gurgled and giggled, making mashed peas splash everywhere. Vaughn, who knew better than to be attacked by the vegetable, put up his pot lid and shielded himself from the mess. Chelsea didn't have to do this because all of the food was headed straight towards Vaughn. Then he let his guard down for two seconds, and SPLAT!

"Nice shielding," Chelsea said, getting up and wiping Vaughn's face off with a napkin. "But now you get to wash that pot lid," Vaughn smiled with a sarcastic eye roll as Chelsea sat back down to continue eating.

"Don't I always?" he asked. Chelsea nodded. Then she leaned down and picked something up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn asked.

"I got you something," Chelsea replied. "Since it is Christmas and all,"

"Oh, ok thanks," Vaughn said.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"You sound sad all of a sudden," Chelsea said. Vaughn looked up from the gift in his hands to his wife.

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything," Vaughn said.

"You didn't have to," Chelsea said, smiling. "Go on! Open it!" she said happily. Vaughn began carefully removing the large, lavender bow that topped the large box. He set it aside and tore the bright red wrapping paper off next… Chelsea sighed. _Why so carefully remove the bow? _She wondered to herself. _And then just tear the wrapping paper like it's nothing? _Vaughn threw open the flaps of the box and looked at its contents. He broke out into a huge smile as he removed the new brown leather vest and matching brown leather boots. Isaac clapped his hands happily, and while doing so, he knocked over the bowl of mashed peas, spilling it all over the high chair. Chelsea laughed as she went to get a cleaning rag from the kitchen to clean it with.

"Thank you Chelsea!" Vaughn said happily, while removing his old vest and putting on the new one.

"And it fits perfectly," Vaughn continued, sliding back his chair and getting up. He walked up behind Chelsea, and she turned to return the kiss her husband gave her.

"I'm glad you like it," Chelsea said. Isaac, meanwhile, got his tiny hands on the rag his mother was using to clean up his mess. Chelsea turned, plucked the cloth from Isaac's hands, and before he could begin a fit, she replaced it with a little box of his own.

"Merry Christmas, Isaac," Chelsea said. Isaac stared curiously at the box, as he had with the spoon. Then he stuck one of the corners in his mouth. Chelsea got back up and helped Isaac open the package. Inside, was a medium size bear, about the size of Isaac's head, it was wearing an orange hat, and a soft orange coat. Its paws were made of soft, brown velvet, and it had big blue eyes. Isaac stared at the strange gift, and almost immediately, he began to hug and squeeze it.

"I think he likes it," Vaughn said. Chelsea smiled, and patted Isaac's head. Isaac stared up at his mother, and then he reached his available arm out for her to pick him up. Chelsea did so and he giggled happily.

_**I know it ended with a random sentence, but it leads into Chapter 6. SHHHHHH!!!! Anyways, hope you liked it!!! Plzzzzz Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1: Return the Favor?

**Ok... I know I haven't posted in a while. But I have had time on my hands lately. So here is PART 1 of Chapter 6. I think it got too long....... Oh well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Return the Favor?

**Vaughn's Journal**

**Winter 26**

Since Chelsea got me a gift for "Christmas", whatever that is, I have decided to do something in return for her… what exactly, I have no idea. So I decided to ask someone what Christmas is, and go from there.

According to Elliot, Christmas is a festival of sorts, extending from Winter 25 to Winter 31 and it is celebrating the birth of a savior, that's what is told where Chelsea comes from. He says that since he came from the city as well, he knew that, and was surprised that I didn't, considering I worked for Mirabelle in the city at some point. That's when I told him that I was born and raised on Sunny Island, and that I moved to the city at 18, when both my parents died of pneumonia. Elliot was awfully confused, so I had to tell him EVERYTHING. And let me say, that didn't go as planned. I continued scavenging for info, and finally, I got something I could work with. Hope she likes my gift!

**Normal POV **

Vaughn walked into Chen's store and stared at the shiny red necklace behind the counter glass. He also saw a lovely diamond ring, and a few bracelets. Chen came out from his room behind the store and watched as Vaughn tried to decide between the many lovely pieces of sample jewelry on display.

"Good afternoon Vaughn," Chen said, resting his elbows on the counter.

"I'd like something made for Chelsea, as a late Christmas present," Vaughn replied, setting a sack of Orchalicum on the counter.

"I can get Charlie started on it right away, what would you like him to make?" Chen asked, pulling out a notepad to write down the order. Vaughn stared once more at all of the beautiful jewelry, and then he lifted his head to look at Chen.

"Can I help Charlie? I think it would be a lot more special if I helped make it," he said.

"Of course, that would be a great idea," Chen said. Then he walked into the back and five minutes later, Charlie emerged with a hammer and some molding tools.

"Hey Vaughn, come on back, we'll get started," he said. Vaughn followed Charlie into the back and he sat down at the table where the tools were.

"So," Charlie began, "What are you thinking about making?" Vaughn thought about all the beautiful jewelry he saw in the case outside.

"I want to make a necklace and matching wedding rings for my wife," he said.

"Ok, let me see here…" Charlie said, picking up a tape measure and measuring Vaughn's ring finger, then looking through a notebook to find old data.

"Can you tell me how wide her finger is?" he asked.

"I believe she wears a size 5," Vaughn replied. Charlie put the measurements into a calculator and counted the pieces of Orchalicum.

"I have just enough for that," Charlie said, finally looking up at Vaughn. "Now, here's how we work with the mineral," Charlie got up and walked over to a medium sized machine that was resting on the wooden table by the window. "We put the Orchalicum into this machine, which melts it down to a liquid. It takes about an hour to melt, so while that is going, I form the molds, I have ring molds of all sizes, and hundreds of different shapes to work from. If you want to be unique, I can help you make a new mold, with the templates over there," Charlie looked over at Vaughn, who was listening intently. Then he continued, "If you want the color changed, like to turn it to silver, gold, or platinum, I'd need an old piece of jewelry, or some ore from the mines. Without adjustment, the color of the finished product is a blue-green.

Vaughn raised his eyebrow, and then without a word, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of gold. Charlie picked them up, examined them, and put them on the pile with the Orchalicum.

"Now, let's get the melting started," he finished. Charlie flung open the lid of the machine, spilling in all of the rocks. Then, slamming the lid shut, he turned a dial, and the machine started up. Charlie turned towards Vaughn.

"Do you want a custom mold? Or premade?"

**Chelsea's POV **

Vaughn was gone when I woke up this morning, and I assumed that he left for work, as usual. Then I realized it was 7:30 AM on a Friday… I got up and went to get Isaac out of his crib as usual, when I saw the note on my nightstand.

_Morning Chelsea, _

_I just wanted to let you know that I went to Verdure Island for a few hours, just picking up some food and medicine for the animals. Since Ninni is sick and all. I'll be at Mirabelle's at 2, so bring Isaac over to see his daddy at work. Tonight, I want to take you out to dinner, and Natalie will be watching Isaac. I love you, _

_Vaughn. _

I set the note down, and got Isaac out of his crib. He was still clutching the teddy bear I had given him. I put him in his high chair, and he started banging his favorite spoon on the table. As usual, I took the spoon from him and began to feed him. He continued to make haummm (ha-oom) noises as I fed him. Typical baby noises. After feeding it was play time. I set him in his playpen with all of his toys; plastic animals, rag dolls, and his favorite blanket which was also lined with animals and crops of all kinds. During this time I went and cleaned the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Around 1:00, I began making lunch for the family. I didn't make anything for Vaughn, since he'd probably pick something up at the café then go to work.

Around 2 o'clock I got Isaac into his stroller and we headed out for Mirabelle's place. We didn't make it far before Lanna stopped us on the road.

"Aww, what a cute baby!" she squealed, patting Isaac on the head. Isaac cooed happily at the attention he was getting. Lanna looked up from Isaac to me.

"You didn't tell me you and Vaughn had a baby!" Lanna said. I sighed.

"Lanna, you were one of the first to meet him, why on earth wouldn't you know that I have a son?" I asked rather rudely.

"Oh… right, I remember him now," she said in realization. _What a blonde_. I thought to myself. "Remind me again what is name is?" she asked.

"Isaac," I said simply, picking up my son and resting him on my hip. Denny came up behind Lanna.

"HEY LANNA!" he yelled. Lanna screeched loudly out of surprise, it caused Isaac to go into a crying fit.

"Denny! You made Chelsea's baby cry!" Lanna said sternly, pointing to me while I was bouncing Isaac up and down, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Oops, sorry Chelsea," he said.

"It's fine…" I mumbled, continuing to bounce Isaac up and down until his sobs shrunk to whimpers. "I got to go, looks like it's about to snow again."

"Alright, bye Chelsea," Lanna said.

The bell above the door at Mirabelle's rang loudly when I opened it. Isaac seemed awfully interested in the fun bell noise and giggled when it went off. Vaughn turned from the shelves.

"Hey, you're here," he said, coming over and kissing my cheek, then taking Isaac from the stroller and kissing his forehead.

"How's my favorite baby?" he asked in a cooing voice. Isaac laughed happily, reaching his arms towards Vaughn. I followed Vaughn when he walked back over to the shelves.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked me, turning occasionally.

"Just a normal morning," I said. Vaughn handed Isaac back to me. "What about you? I see you've been keeping busy."

"Mirabelle has had me on my toes since I got here. Julia is sick in bed today, so I have to do her work as well as mine," Vaughn said, setting some chicken feed on the shelf.

"I'm going to take Isaac in back to see the animals," I said.

"Alright," Vaughn said, turning back to his work.

"Hi Mirabelle," I said, causing her to turn.

"Good afternoon Chelsea," she responded, continuing to lay out fodder for the animals. Isaac reached his arms out towards Mirabelle and screeched. I watched as she wiped her hands off on her apron and turned to take her godchild.

"He's getting so big!" Mirabelle said, pretending to be weighed down when I handed Isaac off.

"Yeah, well, he is," I said. Mirabelle bounced him up and down on her hip, keeping him steady, and causing him to giggle.

"So, I assume everything is going well at home?" she asked.

"Everything is great," I said. "Vaughn and I are having a date night tonight."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you two are still happily married," Mirabelle said, handing my son back. Vaughn poked his head in the door.

"Hey Chels, I get off in a few, wanna do something?" he asked.

"That sounds great," I said. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Well I was hoping we'd go together…" he sighed.

"I like that even better," I laughed. Vaughn broke into a huge smile.

"Great, come out in a few ok?" he said, and then he disappeared from sight.

"You have really brought out his emotional side Chelsea," Mirabelle said. "I have to say, whenever you're around, he is extremely happy."

"It's natural," I said, leaving the backroom.

**Normal POV**

Natalie came to the farmhouse around 6:30. Vaughn quickly threw on his vest and went to get the door.

"Hey Natalie, come on in, Chelsea will be out with Isaac any minute," he said. "You can take a seat in the kitchen until she does though." Natalie nodded and sat down in the kitchen. Vaughn walked back over to the bedroom and picked up the two little boxes on the dresser and shoved them in his messenger bag. "COME ON CHELSEA!" he called out. "IT'S TIME TO GET GOING!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she responded. The bathroom door swung open, and Chelsea stepped out, Isaac asleep in her arms. She handed the sleeping child to Natalie and said,

"His bedtime is 7:30, he'll be hungry when he wakes up, and so there is milk in the fridge. The green lids are his." Natalie nodded. Vaughn reached out his arm to Chelsea. She took it, and they stepped together. "We'll be at Verdure Island Café, if there are any issues, his stroller is in the corner, we won't hesitate to come home if need be."

"Ok, have a good time you two," Natalie said as Vaughn and Chelsea made their way out the door.

It was silent on the walk to the café. In Chelsea's opinion, it was a little too quiet. But that was Vaughn for you. So she decided to break the silence.

"I think I'm getting used to the whole, parenting, thing," she stated, causing Vaughn to turn in her direction.

"It isn't hard after the first 3 weeks or so," he said simply.

"Well, it'll still be hard. He'll eventually get older. And then we'll have to deal with toddler stage, and child stage, and teenager stage…" Chelsea said. "I'm starting to feel…old."

"Then let's savor the baby stage while it lasts," Vaughn said. "Besides, you aren't sprouting gray hair at 27."

"Your hair is silver, there's a difference," Chelsea said. Vaughn couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose. Can you tell Denny that for me?" Chelsea smiled and nodded. They stepped off the bridge and onto the snow covered path. The café wasn't far, but it still seemed far in the snow that was coming down harder by the second. Eventually, Vaughn grabbed Chelsea's hand, and ran into the restaurant, because it was starting to blizzard.

The café was warm and inviting, and it was also a bit busy. Vaughn's favorite table in the back was unoccupied. He didn't want that to change, unless he was the one occupying it. He took off his hat and he shook the snow off of it. Chelsea did the same with her knit cap. They made their way to the back table quickly, as several other people came in. A specific person sparked Vaughn's interest as he entered, and he strained to overhear the old man.

"It's quite a storm out there," he said. "I say that it'll be hard for you folks to get home tonight." Chelsea turned.

"Wait… hard to get home?" she asked. "Oh my god! Isaac!" she began to get up. "I knew we shouldn't have left him. If we can't get home…" Vaughn stood up and sat Chelsea back down.

"If we can't get out, at least know that someone is there with him," Vaughn said. Chelsea relaxed a bit.

"You're right… he'll be ok till morning…" she sighed.

"And besides, we probably will be able to get out," Vaughn said.

*********

"WHAT? SNOWED IN?" Vaughn cried. "What do you mean?" Chelsea tapped his shoulder.

"Vaughn, honey, it'll be ok," she said. Vaughn turned towards her, then back towards the old man blocking the door.

"Sir, I have a young child at home, I need to go home!" he cried.

"There are 5 feet of snow out there sir. The plows will come around 5:30, and you'll be out by 6:00." He said. This was a disaster…

**TO BE CONTINUED!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2: Return of the Beast?

**Wow, it's been such a long time since I updated this story! Okay, so this is picking up AFTER they get trapped in the café. It's a very interesting way to keep up with such a popular Fanfic. Again, sorry for not updating. So busy with other stories… Anyway, here we go!**

Chapter 6 Part 2: Return of the Beast…?

**Normal POV**

The worst of the blizzard had passed. The entire café had lost power around 2:00AM, but at least it had stopped snowing. Vaughn looked at his watch, it was now 4:30AM, another hour, and the plows would come through. Another hour; and he could take Chelsea home. His wife had fallen asleep on his left shoulder. He smiled down at her; she was so cute when she was sleeping. Vaughn's gaze fell upon the messenger bag that held the wedding rings he had made the day before. His eyes moved from the bag, to Chelsea, then back to the bag. He reached into the bag, drawing out the rings. He put his on, replacing his silver one, then he took Chelsea's hand and replaced her diamond ring with the new gold one. She stirred slightly, but only readjusted her head and was sound asleep once again. Vaughn kissed her forehead gently. Chelsea's eyes opened slightly, so they met his amethyst ones.

"Good morning sleepy head," Vaughn said with a chuckle. Chelsea sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's morning?" she asked. Chelsea's head turned towards the window. "It's still dark out…" she muttered.

"It's 4:45AM," Vaughn replied. Chelsea's eyes looked down at her hands, when she noticed the new ring.

"Vaughn? What's this?" she asked. Vaughn held up his hand to reveal the matching one.

"Your Christmas gift," Vaughn said simply. Chelsea admired the new ring, and then she leaned forward and kissed Vaughn.

"Thank you sweetheart…" she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Vaughn said. Chelsea was about to respond, but a wail came from across the café. Both turned to see Julia crying at a table on the other end of the café. Chelsea got up and walked over to the crying blonde.

**Chelsea's POV**

"Hey Jules, what's the matter?" I asked, sitting down next to her. Julia looked up at me, and then she began to cry again.

"E-e-e-Elliot… d-d-dumped…m-m-m-m-me!" she cried. I gasped.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I-I, d-don't know w-why…" Julia stammered. "He said… *hic* that I wasn't *hic* what he was looking for!" Julia said, beginning to wail again. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Oh Julia," I said sympathetically. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah," Vaughn's voice said suddenly. Julia turned to face my husband.

"W-what do you m-mean by THAT?" Julia stammered between her tears.

"There are plenty of men on this island," Vaughn said. "You don't need Elliot!" I gave Vaughn a look.

"Y-you don't know how I feel!" she cried angrily.

"Julia, what he's trying to say is that this is just a little set back. You don't need Elliot to be happy, do you?" I asked her. Julia hiccupped and wiped her tears.

"I-I guess…" Julia muttered. "There is the new guy… Mark." I smiled.

"Yeah, see? There are other men… you don't need Elliot."

"Maybe you're right…" Julia said. I nodded.

"See? Mark's right over there at the counter, why don't you go chat with him?" I asked her. Julia nodded.

"Okay, I will!" she said a little bit more cheerfully.

"Atta girl," I said giving her a hug. Vaughn smiled as soon as she left to go chat with Mark.

"That was very well played Chelsea," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied. We watched as Mark smiled at Julia.

"So how long has Mark wanted Julia?" he asked.

"Since he got here pretty much…" I replied. "Love at first sight."

"How long till the wedding?" Vaughn asked.

"Don't rush love," I told him. "You can't rush true love." As I said this, the door to the café swung open.

"Hey everyone," Gannon's gruff voice said. "The roads are clear. You can get home!" Everyone in the café cheered, and they piled out in a huge mob. Only a few people remained.

"Shall we go home?" I asked Vaughn. He nodded.

"Yep, let's get home." He said.

**Normal POV**

Chelsea grunted and groaned trying to get through the knee deep snow that had piled up on the bridge. It hadn't started snowing again which was good, but there were gray clouds in the sky still. Vaughn was a few feet ahead of her. He turned around and trudged back through his tracks.

"What's wrong, Chelsea?" he asked, locking his gloved fingers with her.

"Nothing's wrong, this snow is just really deep," Chelsea replied. Vaughn's face displayed a mischievous grin. He removed his hand from hers and reached behind her, swooping her into the air.

"Whoa! Vaughn, what are you doing?" Chelsea cried out as Vaughn began to trudge back to the farmhouse. "VAUGHN! PUT ME DOWN!" she screeched, banging on Vaughn's chest. Her husband ignored her and continued to walk. Suddenly, she was standing in knee deep snow again.

"There… I put you down," Vaughn said in his normally dull tone. Chelsea gave him a smug look and took out her key, sliding it into the lock. The door made a click and the couple stepped inside. Natalie was in the kitchen, making something.

"Natalie?" Chelsea said. "We're back!" Natalie turned.

"Oh! Welcome home!" she said. "Let me go get Isaac." She said while walking into the back bedroom. Vaughn threw his messenger bag on the table and noticed a notepad with several notes scrawled on it. He went to pick it up just as Natalie came back in with Isaac.

"Those are phone calls you got while you were gone. I didn't answer, but he left a few messages which I took down."

"Did he say his name?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, he said his name was Todd," Natalie said. Chelsea's eyes widened suddenly. She grabbed the notepad and began reading the messages.

"I think I'm going to bed now…" Chelsea muttered.

"But it's only 6:00AM," Vaughn pointed out. Chelsea muttered something unintelligible, and then made her way into the bedroom. Vaughn and Natalie watched as the door closed and locked with a click. Isaac cooed in Natalie's arms. Vaughn took him from Natalie.

"How's my favorite baby?" he asked, holding Isaac close. Natalie stared at the closed bedroom door.

"She seemed a little disturbed when I mentioned this 'Todd' person…" she said.

"I'll check it out later…" Vaughn said. "She just needs some time to sort this out is all. Here's some G for your troubles." Natalie took the money and rubbed Isaac's head.

"Thanks Vaughn, I'll babysit anytime you need me," she said. And then she left. Vaughn made his way to the locked bedroom door.

"Chelsea?" he asked through the door. "Chelsea? Can you unlock the door?"

"No…" came the response. Vaughn sighed.

"Please?" Vaughn asked.

"No…" Chelsea said again. Vaughn reached to the top of the door and took the little key, sliding it into the lock. He swung the door open and stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Todd… he… he…"

"Who's Todd?" Vaughn asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My ex-boyfriend from Mineral Town…" Chelsea muttered. "I ran from him… and from my parents."

"Well… what's the problem then?" Vaughn asked.

"He's here, on the islands. He's staying with Taro and he knows I'm here," Chelsea replied. Isaac began to coo and reached out to Chelsea. Vaughn handed off the little baby.

"Well I'll talk to my boss and take the week off. I can stay by your side the entire time. Todd will back right off!" Vaughn said.

"No… I need to face him by myself," Chelsea said. "I think that Isaac will be all I need." The baby looked up at his mother with a confused face upon hearing his mom.

"Are you sure?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah… thanks for understanding," Chelsea said, kissing Vaughn. He blushed.

"If he seduces you I'm going to say something…" Vaughn muttered.

**Chelsea's POV**

The roads were clear by the next day. I took Isaac out in his stroller around 9:00AM to run errands and spend time with my son. I spoke with him along the way, even though I knew he wasn't able to respond.

"Aga moooommmmaaaa!" Isaac cried happily every once in a while. I walked into Mirabelle's as usual. She was standing behind the counter talking to someone unfamiliar. I moved past them and over to the feed shelves. Mirabelle noticed me and waved.

"Hey Chelsea, do you know Todd?" she asked. My back straightened as I turned to face my ex. Isaac looked up at me sadly.

"Chelsea…" he said. "It's so good to see you again." Todd smiled at me. I gulped.

"Hi Todd…" I muttered. Mirabelle smiled.

"Well I assume you've met then! Oh and Todd, this is Isaac, my godson and Chelsea's little boy," Mirabelle said. Todd's face took on a downcast expression.

"You have… a son?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Well I was coming here to see if you wanted to start over… but," Todd said.

"Todd, I have my own life now," I said. "I'm sorry."

"No… I get it… bye Chelsea," Todd said. I watched him leave. Mirabelle stared at me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That… was my ex-boyfriend," I told her.

**Okay, so that wraps up Chapter 6! Todd seems a little, interesting doesn't he? Well he'll be back so don't worry! And so will I! But for now I need reviews. Any ideas for Todd's future? How about events with Isaac? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
